Krhis Pérez, Maga a los 13
by Krhis Black
Summary: Krhis Pérez ha estado todo el mes de agosto en un internado en Escocia aprendiendo inglés con sus mejores amigos, Cristian y Christian y cuando cree que al fin va a volver a su amada Barcelona, se queda dormida en la locomotora del internado.Después de una escena estilo Misión Imposible, conoce la magia. ¿Que hará esa friki de Draco Malfoy ahora? Summari penoso, pero leed... porfii


Disclairmer... o como se escriba... vamos, que no soy rubia, ni escribo betsellers y más que cobrar por escribir, pago por utilizar luz, así que... me da que no soy JKRowling...xd

* * *

Capitulo 1

Apoyó la cabeza en la ventana mientras la noche se apoderaba del día en aquel 31 de agosto de 2010. Suspiró levemente mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en aquel ultimo mes.

Aquel agosto lo había pasado en Escocia, en un internado de vacaciones llamado "Hogwarts", como el internado de Harry Potter, solo que no había magia y, además, aunque el director se parecía mucho al del famoso mago, no era él.

"Lastima" pensó "me hubiera gustado conocer a Albus Dumbledore"

Sonrió al recordar como había decidido irse a aquel internado. A sus amigos, Christian y Cristian, les habían recomendado ir a Inglaterra a aprender inglés, pero, como sus padres no se podían permitir pagarse unas vacaciones tan largas, decidieron apuntarlos a un curso para aprender el idioma. El problema era que se tenían que quedar internos todo el mes de agosto. Y ella, como era buena persona, decidió acompañarles.

Aun recordaba como se había sorprendido al saber que sí que existía el Ande , o al descubrir que la locomotora que los llevaba a su internado, que por cierto lo habían descubierto por internet, era de un color escarlata profundo.

Era consciente de que jamás lograría olvidar la primera vez que tuvo delante aquel majestuoso castillo, que se volvió su hogar durante los treinta días que duró su estancia. Aunque no solo era el castillo lo que le había impresionado, también estaba aquel "Bosque Prohibido", que, como decía la palabra, tenían prohibido, o su hermoso Lago Negro, lleno de extraños peces y aún más extrañas sombras que se movían rápidamente, como temerosas de que alguien las descubriese.

También echaría de menos a Vicky Stuart, una de las internas que también pasaba el verano en su colegio, o a la profesora McGonagall, o al director, un loco, pero como siempre dicen, los genios están locos.

Abrió de repente su mochila para coger una foto que se habían echo hacía apenas veinticuatro horas. En ella salían cuatro personas, dos chicos y dos chicas. Repasó con el dedo a cada uno de los plasmados.

El primero era Christian. Un chico de piel morena y pelo castaño peinado en cresta. Vestía ropa de marca, con los pantalones por los tobillos y los calzoncillos por los sobacos. El pobre era el más bajo de toda la foto.

El segundo era Cristian. Era castaño, con los ojos marrón oscuro que resaltaban contrastados con la blancura de su piel. Vestía ropa ancha, una sudadera Adidas y unas deportivas Vans. No hacía falta ser un genio para descubrir que era el más alto de imagen.

Después estaba Vicky. Tenia el pelo castaño, como todos los demás, su piel era morena y tenia muchos lunares que trataba por todos los medios esconder con múltiples maquillajes.

Y por ultimo estaba ella. Tenia la piel morena, el pelo castaño oscuro escalado en forma de pirámide invertida y los ojos color del típico color cobrizo.

-Krhis - la llamó uno de sus dos amigos, Cristian, sacándola de sus reflexiones - ¿Te pasa algo? Estas más empanada de lo habitual.

Ella simplemente sonrió y negando suavemente dijo - Simplemente echaré de menos Hogwarts.

-Ya - admitió él - Volver a Barcelona será muy aburrido. Además, Gandalf me caía bien.

-No se parecía ni mucho menos a Gandalf - replicó ella - era idéntico a Albus Dumbledore.

Su amigo sonrió divertido a sabiendas de que Cristina Pérez, más conocida como Krhis Pérez, no se daría por vencida hasta que él admitiera que era idéntico a Dumbledore, cosa que ni por asomo iba ha hacer.

-Si, y la mujer que me ha vendido los caramelos de menta también vende ranas de chocolate - dijo con sorna el ultimo integrante del variopinto grupo, Christian.

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó algo enfadada la catalana - Eres un… un…

-¿Ningún adjetivo puede hacerme justicia, preciosa? - preguntó altaneramente.

-Que idiota te has levantado hoy - dijo ella con una mueca de disgusto a la vez que le cogía los caramelos. Antes de que Christian pudiera replicar dijo - El dinero era mío, las chuches también.

-Cállate - le ordenó entonces a Cristian que se había comenzado a reír a la vez que cogía un puñado de gominolas y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Krhis, se las zampó de un bocado - Esto es un complot contra mí - exageró señalándoles acusadoramente.

- Anda calla - rió la chica del grupo antes de lanzarle unas cuantas golosinas - ¿Te recito un poema? - Ante su negativa dijo - por supuesto que si - carraspeó para prepararse - Encantador cuando ríe, encantador cuando duerme, pero en cuanto abre la boca, todo el encanto pierde.

-Vete al infierno - exclamó divertido.

-¿A que hora tenemos que salir del tren mañana? - preguntó Cristian acordándose de pronto.

-Percival nos dijo que ante de las diez y media, creo - le respondió su amiga antes de atragantarse con uno de los caramelos. Ante lo cual Cris le dio un golpe en la espalda que la dejó trastocada pero que consiguió que dejara de toser - Chaval, no hace falta que me rompas una vertebra.

Él simplemente sonrió inocente antes de decir - No entiendo por que deberíamos hacerle caso, es decir, ya no estamos en el internado, ¿que podría hacernos?

-¿Tu has visto lo mal del tarro que está? - preguntó Christian -. Capaz es de humillarnos públicamente, o peor, decírselo a tu madre - ante lo cual los tres sufrieron un escalofrió.

-¿Cuanto hace que os conozco, chicos?

-Desde que repetimos… hará dos años - respondió Cristian - ¿Por?

-Y en estos dos años - siguió ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo - ¿Nos ha tratado alguna vez como adultos?

Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio como meditándolo, pero a al llegar al segundo numero cinco los tres exclamaron a la vez - Nop - rieron al darse cuanta de que lo habían dicho a la vez y volvieron a callarse.

Otra cosa que Krhis adoraba de sus amigos eran los silencios. -¿Y ahora que hacemos? - preguntó Christian. Bueno, los silencios eran más bien del alto del grupo.

-Ahora a dormir, que mañana tenemos que madrugar - respondió Cristian con una sonrisa.

-¿Madrugar? ¿Levantarse a las 10 de la mañana te parece a ti madrugar? - dijo con sorna Krhis mientras se giraba para ponerse el pijama - Como os giréis os castro - amenazó al ver como los otros dos la miraban disimuladamente (nótese el sarcasmo).

-¿Duermes con nosotros?

-Claro Kiri - respondió ella al pálido del grupo - ¿No me iréis a violar?

-No me llames Kiri, lo odio - respondió poniéndose su pijama y abriendo las literas que tenia el tren.

Krhis solo le sonrió dulcemente mientras intentaba subir a la litera de arriba.

-¡Pero yo lo adoro! - replicó divertida - ¿Kiri… me ayudas a subir?

Cristian bufó mientras la cogía de la cintura y la subía a su cama - que sueñes con Draco Malfoy - se despidió dándole un casto beso en la mano.

-Que duermas bien.

-¡Y a mi que me atropelle un tren! - se quejó el otro haciendo que los dos rodasen los ojos.

"En fin, me parece que va a ser una noche muy larga" pensó mientras dejaba su reloj de pulsera debajo de la almohada "Muy larga".

* * *

Bueno, espero que os guste la historia... es la primera que escribo en esta pagina y quería advertiros de que aunque la historia este basada en la gran saga HP, la prota es Krhis y un slytherin especial... que no os digo que se queden juntos ni mucho menos... de momento... me estoy liando, ¿verdad? bueno, que os guste y, si queréis, comentad... porfiii


End file.
